Untitled HP fanfic
by ripityripstabstab
Summary: It all started out as a joke but Harry soon realized his feelings for Draco. What will become of it all. HarryDraco RemusSeverus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ughh! I hate that him. He just makes me so angry."

"I know Harry but it…"

" It's been three days since he… um since he…"

" Won?" suggested Hermione.

"Since he not lost, and he's still gloating like the bloody ponce he is." finished Harry. As he said this he pounded his fist on the table and his goblet of pumpkin juice toppled over and drenched his eggs, sausage, and toast.

Ron strode into the Great Hall tousle-haired with his tie hanging untied around his shoulders. His eyes traveled from Hermione to Harry who was still shaking with rage and back to Hermione again. Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Malfoy" said Hermione

A look of comprehension dawned on Ron's face. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and slid between Seamus and Harry to sit on the bench.

"Look mate," said Ron, "We played our best last Saturday and so did those wanking Slytherins, unfortunately their best was quite a bit better than normally so we lost…"

"We not won," corrected Harry.

"Not won, right" conceded Ron, "Either way, you didn't honestly think they would ever win a game against us I mean we're good, hell we're bloody fantastic but as much as I hate to admit it the Slytherins are pretty good as well and they won fair and square."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean he has to act like such a git," said Harry.

"Harry, Malfoy's always been a git but to be honest we wouldn't be acting to differently had it been us. Anyway it doesn't matter 'cause it'll never happen again" said Ron.

"I… we wouldn't…" Harry fell silent for a while and then grinned "I suppose you're right. Thanks, mate."

"No problem," said Ron. Then he picked up a piece of toast and got up. He then bent down to kiss Hermione quickly but forcefully enough to make her blush.

"I've got to see McGonagall about an extra credit assignment. G' bye, all."

"See you, Ron," said Harry.

"Bye," said Hermione who was still blushing.

"You know," said Harry as he watched Ron walk away, " I was a little worried when you and Ron started going out but he seems to have matured quite a bit. Looks like this has been really good for him."

"For both of us really," said Hermione. "Ever since Ron and I started dating I've really loosened up."

"Well then looks like everyone's happy," Harry said and then smiled. He hadn't known whether or not he should say anything but he had noticed that Hermione was a lot less nagging lately.

" Yeah, but …"said Hermione timidly

"Don't start, Hermione, I don't need a girlfriend," interrupted Harry. He knew where she was headed as they had had this argument several times before.

"I know you don't need a one, but don't you think you'd be happier if you had somebody," asked Hermione.

"Who would I 'have' Hermione," snapped Harry, he was getting annoyed.

"You know as well as I do that all practically all the available girls in the castle fancy you especially since you went helped Remus destroy Voldemort.

"Well what if I don't fancy a girl," said Harry.

"Oh. Well I… uh I'm sure there are plenty of um boys who would be glad to have you," said Hermione looking most uncomfortable.

"Wha? Oh gods Hermione I didn't mean it like that. I meant I don't fancy anyone," said Harry.

There was a very awkward silence.

"You were pretty quick to assume I was gay weren't you," said Harry feeling a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just well you should've heard how it sounded," said Hermione looking ashamed.

Harry chuckled. "You're right, it did sound a little off. But don't worry, I'm straight and I'll find someone on my own time."

"You're right, sorry for meddling," said Hermione.

Harry wasn't at all angry with Hermione. He knew she had her reasons for worrying, but he had his for staying single. Harry had broken up with Ginny three months ago in August and he wasn't ready for the stress of another relationship.

FLASHBACK

"Harry can I come in," asked Ginny timidly.

"Yeah there's something I need to talk to you about," answered Harry.

Ginny rushed through the door to the room Fred and George's old room in which Harry was staying for the summer. "Good it's about time," she said.

Harry looked puzzled. Did she know what he wanted to talk about? Maybe she wanted the same thing; it would certainly make things easier.

"I mean it's been more than a month since you and Remus defeated Voldemort," she said huffily.

'One month and 12 days' thought Harry. Even though it seemed like just yesterday. It hadn't happen like Harry thought it would. Remus had done most of the work like finding and destroying the remaining horcruxes and so he had gotten most of the glory. Still Harry wasn't complaining, Remus had let him pull the trigger. Yes, after all the effort Voldemort had put into becoming indestructible, a muggle handgun had killed him.

"Earth to Harry. What's going on?" said Ginny.

"Oh right. Like I was saying I need to talk to you. I know that when I broke up with you at Dumbledore's funeral I said it was to protect you from Voldemort. And so I'm sure that you took that to mean that as soon as he was defeated we could get back together, but Ginny I don't think that's for the best."

"What… what do you mean not for the best, Harry we… we love each other?" stuttered Ginny.

"But you Ginny I thought you felt this way too. You said it was about time," said Harry feeling quite confused.

"About time for you to get back together with me, Idiot!" she screamed.

"Ginny I'm sorry I can't get back together with you. I just don't feel that way about you anymore," Harry said and then bowed his head.

"You… you, this has got to be… Harry don't do this you don't mean this," Ginny continued to stutter incoherently while the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Harry got up off the bed and went to her. He tried to hold her and comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Were you lying?" Ginny asked fiercely staring at him through her now red eyes.

"No Ginny I told you I can't go out with you…

"No, Harry. When were dating all that stuff you said to me about the way you felt about loving me, were those lies?"

"Oh," said Harry guiltily, " well at the time I thought I meant them. And even know I do love you it's just not that kind of love. Ginny I'm sorry," he explained.

"Ron's going to be unbearable," said Ginny dryly.

"What?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Ron, he's never going to let me live this down. I can hear him now 'I told you a man's sister should never date his best mate'" she said imitating Ron, "Do we have to tell him now."

"Um, Ginny? I kind of already told him and Hermione.

"What?!"

"Ginny I had to explain it to him. If he would have found out before I got to talk to him he would've murdered me," Harry reasoned pleadingly.

"Oh sure so now the whole family knows that I got dumped by the boy who good for anyone."

"Ginny I…"

"Just get leave me alone!" she shouted and ran from the room.

END FLASHBACK

Oh course Ginny had forgiven him since then and apologized for loosing her temper but things were still very awkward. Harry wondered if they would ever be the same. Harry was brought back from his reflecting by Hermione's voice.

"Harry are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered. "Want to go to the library?'

"Sure, I wanted to look something up before Transfiguration anyway," said Hermione.

They left the waved good bye to Dean, Seamus, and Neville before leaving the Great Hall. Once out in the corridor, Harry spotted a large group of Slytherins talking loudly. Harry recognized Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Vincent Crabbe. The rest were sixth year girls he didn't know. Harry slowed his pace to hear what he was saying.

"Apparently the idiot couldn't tell I was feinting and so…" was all Harry could catch of Draco's sentence.

He was bragging about the match again. Surprisingly this didn't annoy Harry. What Ron had said had given him an idea.

"Hermione, go on to the library I'll catch up," said Harry distractedly.

Hermione followed Harry's line of vision to Malfoy and hesitated. Harry just let it go…"

"Oh it's not like that Hermione, I just wanted to chat with him," Harry said with a rather devilish looking grin, but when he saw that Hermione still looked reluctant he said, "Seriously Hermione it's nothing to worry about, go ahead and I'll be there in a minute."

She gave him one last disapproving look and walked off towards the library.

Harry watched her turn the corner and then started towards Draco.

Draco and his friends stopped talking when they noticed Harry and watched his approach.

"Come to take a few tips from a real quiditch player Potter," sneered Draco. His friends snickered.

"Sure as soon as you show me one," retorted Harry with a slight smile.

The grin slid off Draco's face. "What do you want Potter?" Draco asked with an air of impatience.

"No need to be so serious Malfoy, I just came over to compliment the way you flew the other day and to congratulate you on winning the match. You as well Zabini, you're much better keeper than that idiot Flint."

Both Draco and Blaise gawked at him, because both had been expecting some sort of rude or negative comment not a blatant compliment. What the hell is he playing at though Draco but he was still at a loss for words.

When nobody said anything Harry broke the silence.

"Bye then" he said and then winked for good measure.

The others continued their conversation after Harry left but Draco stood staring at Harry's back trying to find a hidden insult in his words.

As Harry walked away he had to fight to keep from laughing. 'Malfoy will be bothered half the day just trying to figure out why I complimented him,' he thought. Even though the words Harry had said to Draco were true and a part of him meant them. He had mostly said them for the satisfaction of confusing Malfoy.

Harry entered the library and found Hermione sitting alone at hers, Ron's, and Harry's favorite table towards the back. Harry sat down next to her.

"Now are you going to tell me what that was all about?" said Hermione sounding slightly agitated.

"Oh I just went to congratulate Malfoy on the match."

"Oh that's good of you. I always wonder when you and Malfoy would stop all that childish bickering," she said cheerily.

Harry thought it was a bit rich of her to call the way he and Malfoy argued childish considering how much she and Ron argued. But he didn't comment. He was still in a good mood because talking to Malfoy had made him feel like the bigger person but not in the way Hermione was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked a puzzled Blaise after Harry smiled suggestively Draco's and his direction.

It had been two days since Harry Potter had begun to flirt with Draco. "I dunno," said Draco, "maybe he realized he prefers blokes and actually wants to date you."

"Potter is quite a hot piece of arse and I have notice some things that lead me to believe that he might be gay but that look was definitely not for me. No it looks like young Mr. Potter has his sights on you Draco." said Blaise solemnly.

"Blaise! Please refrain from saying such disgusting things while I eat. Besides I was joking about the whole thing. He probably just fell off his broom and sustained a concussion."

"Well, Harry, I have to admit, when you said you were going to start flirting with Malfoy I was all prepared to take you out of your misery, but now I get it. This is hilarious." Ron jubilantly.

"I don't know, it's very wrong to toy with people like that," said Hermione with a nervous glance over at the Slytherin table.

Hermione had figured out that Harry's intentions for being nice to the Slytherins were less than innocent, and she, of course, did not approve. She told Ron hoping for support in her opinions, but Ron didn't agree at all.

"C'mon, Hermione, just look at Malfoy. He looks so disturbed," he said with a laugh.

"What'cha got planned for Defense Against the Dark Arts? We've got it with the Slytherins this right after lunch." asked Ron.

"I dunno but it'll be great. You know, you two could always play along, target some other Slytherins or something" Harry said hopefully.

"You know I won't be involved in this" sniffed Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I'll leave the spectacle making to you, mate. I'm happy to watch though," said Ron.

"No problem," said Harry, "more fun for me."

" Will you two get two class a little early with me, I really want to ask Professor Lupin some things," said Hermione.

"Sure," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"You know Hermione, you've known Remus for three years now, it's silly not to call him by his first name," said Harry.

"It doesn't matter how long I've known him," said Hermione, "he's still a professor and at school I've got to show him more respect than just a friend," said Hermione.

"Spoken like a true head girl," said Ron through a mouthful of Shepard's pie.

Hermione knew better than to take it as a complement. "Well let's get going," she said putting an end to the whole stupid conversation.

The three of them collected their things and set off for Professor Lupin's room. Harry smiled rather impishly at Draco on their way out of the Great hall. When the three of them reached Remus' room they greeted their favorite professor, set their things down in their favorite seats (the middle three in the first row) and Harry and Ron went back up to Remus' desk to chat some more while Hermione stayed at her desk flipping through some insanely large book.

"So Remus, heard from Snape lately?" said Harry with an evil grin.

"That's Professor Snape to you and Professor Remus I mean Lupin while we're in the classroom," said Remus but he was blushing.

"Geez," said Ron, "A guy saves the world from the most powerful dark wizard ever and suddenly he's too good for us children."

Harry chuckled merrily. "Besides you're avoiding the question,"

"Will you two give it a rest am will work on that on my on time," Ever since Remus had gotten drunk and confessed that he was in love with Severus Snape at a party celebrating his getting the teaching post at Hogwarts (luckily Snape hadn't attended) Harry had not let him alone. Normally Harry wouldn't have approved much less encouraged Remus to pursue Severus but Remus was genuinely in love (Madam Rosemerta's oak-matured mead did not lie) and Harry wanted what was best for his friend.

"Would you two leave him alone?" reprimanded Hermione. Apparently she had found what she was looking for in her book. She put the open book on Professor Lupin's desk and said," Professor would you take a look at this on page 617, it isn't aligning with the information given in the previous chapter."

Remus and Hermione bent over the book chatting animatedly while Harry and Ron went back to their seats because the rest of the students were now entering the classroom.

Harry made sure to wink at Malfoy as he passed.

Malfoy flinched.

Then Harry got a wonderful idea. He gathered his things and walked to the back row. He sat down in the desk right beside Malfoy.

Malfoy pretended not to notice.

In the front Ron and Hermione stared at him with questioning faces. When Harry just grinned back, Ron understood what was going on an thumbs upped him.

Professor Lupin got up from his desk and addressed the class.

Everyone fell silent. Students always listen to Lupin, even the Slytherins, because he said very interesting things and nobody wanted to miss anything.

"All right class, I know there was a test on concealment scheduled for today but I haven't quite finished making it. I know you must be terribly disappointed but do try and find it in your hearts to forgive me."

All the Gryfindors laughed, except for Hermione who did look disapointed.

"While I work on writing out test I want all of you to pair off and practice dueling with nonverbal spells. Now I'm trusting you so do behave yourselves and don't kill anybody." Lupin smiled and sat back down.

An excited chatter filled the room as people stood up and paired off. People found their partners immediately. Pretty soon everyone had a partner. Everyone that is except Draco and Harry.

Things had worked out exactly as Harry had hoped. Malfoy had no choice but to be his partner. Harry took the opportunity while Draco scanned the room for another alternative to sneak up behind him.

"Why don't you be my partner, _Draco_?" asked Harry silkily.

"Wha... What did you say?" stuttered Draco eyes wide.

Harry Potter had just called him by his first name. And the way he said it Draco had felt his warm breath on his ear, and that voice! It was soft, husky, and decidedly sexy, Draco thought he would melt.

Malfoy was reacting exactly as Harry thought he would. They never called each other by their first names. Malfoy looked like he'd been slapped. But more than that Harry had said the name in the same voice he used to use on Ginny when he wanted to be sexy. He knew Malfoy probably wanted to run away and vomit. It was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing.He walked around to face Draco.

"I said I want you to be _my _partner, Draco." Harry said looking Draco straight in the eyes.

Draco tried very hard to ignore the fact that that sentence paired with that voice suggested much more than working together on a class assignment.

"Why... um... why do you keep calling me that?" said Draco sounding more like a nervous sounding more like a mouse than a Malfoy.

"What... Draco? That is your name isn't it?" said Harry, his eyes sparkingly. Playing with Malfoy was more fun than he had had in a while.

Calm down Draco. Just act natural. He's just trying to make you uncomfortable.

"I know it's my name, I just didn't think you did." said Draco sounding much more like himself.

Malfoy seemed to be regaining his composure and Harry just couldn't have that. He walked around so he was behind Draco again.

"I only just remembered. Besides, don't you just love the way it sounds..._Draco. _Rolls of the tongue doesn't it..._Draaaco_." Harry whispered sultrily in Draco's ear.

Draco shuddered. Gods! What does this boy want from me. Doesn't matter. Act natural.

"Lets get on with the assignment, shall we." said Draco, taking a stab at his usual Malfoy briskness.

"Eager aren't we" said Harry playfully.

Even though Harry didn't really want to stop messing around he realized he would have to do his classwork eventually.

"Fine, you can go first." said Harry to Draco.

"Whatever."

Finally thought Draco, we're actually going to do the assignment. Draco tried to nonverbally disarm Harry.

Harry easiliy deflected the spell nonverbally.

"Try again." he said.

Draco tried again.

Harry deflected it again.

Draco tried again and again and again.

Harry deflected again and again and again. Each time he notice Draco getting more and more frustrated. Eventually Draco began to shake with effort. This wasn't like Draco, usually he was very good at nonvervbal spell. Better than Harry even.

"Stop." said Harry

He walked over to Draco, took the other boy's arm which was still outstretched and gently placed it by his side. Then he held both of Draco's shoulder's and looked into his eyes.

"Relax" he said," you can do this, I've seen you do it. Now calm down and when ever you're ready try again."

Harry released Draco's shoulders stepped away and waited.

Draco stared at him. He could still feel the places where Harry's hands had been. Draco wonder what was going on. Harry's voice had changed, it was no that smooth sexy whisper, it was soft and genuine, it sounded as though he really cared. Something about that voice gave Draco confidence, after all he could do this. He stared at Harry a little while longer and then he nonverbally disarmed him.

"See, you did it" exclaimed Harry.

"You let me have that one" sulked Draco.

"I didn't. I really tried my best."

Draco smiled.

Harry seen had never seen him smile. He really did have a nice smile. Harry decided that he would like to see him smile again someday. It was then Harry realized that even though it was exciting to flirt with Draco, to see him blush, he really did want to make him uncomfortable. Harry wanted to talk to Draco in a way that would make him feel safe.

Harry smiled as well.

"All right, class," said Professor Lupin, "I've got the tests written out so you should be prepared for them this Thursday. See you then."

Everyone gathered their things.

"Well" said Draco timidly, "thanks Potter um I mean... Harry." Then he scurried out of the classroom.

Harry smiled to himself. That must have taken a lot for him he thought. Harry walked to the front of the classroom where Ron, Hermione, and Remus where.

"What'd you do to Malfoy? He practically ran out of the class." said Ron snickering.

"I noticed you weren't in you usual seat today, Harry. Made a new friend?" said Remus smiling a rather knowing smile.

"Harry's just messing around with Malfoy's head. You should see him. Honestly, Harry'll smile at him and he looks so confused. Hilarious.!" said Ron

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Ron I don't think you should encourage him." said Hermione disapprovingly.

"Where's your sense of fun Hermione" said Ron. "Anyway, Harry, you've got to tell us what happened at dinner C'mon."

"Guys I'll catch up, I kind of want to talk to Remus." said Harry not quite looking them in the eyes.

"Oh, ok." said Ron looking slightly disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So now I think I have feelings for him." Harry finished.

"Hmm. Well, Harry, it's really good of you to admit your feelings, and you seem to know what you're doing. If you just apologize for before and make a new start things should go well." said Remus knowingly.

"Yeah I'm really nervous though." said Harry looking down.

"It'll be fine, just be honest." said Remus who then smiled. "You just inspired me to talk to Severus tonight."

"Well it's about time. Still, I don't know what a great guy like you see in someone like him."said Harry only partially joking.

"Something that most other people don't that's for sure."said Remus quietly.

Harry though about this, it was strange but back when they were practicing and Draco got so frustrated Harry thought he saw a glimpse of a something deep inside Draco that maybe only he had seen. He didn't know quite what he had glimpsed but he wanted very much to find out.

"Well, good luck." said Harry as he headed for the door.

"You too Harry" said Remus who seemed to have been broken away from his own musings.

When Harry reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Seamus told him that Ron and Hermione had already left. Seamus had also said that by the way they were acting anyone who followed them was likely to walk in on something they'd probably rather not if you felt his drift.

Harry felt it all right. He decided that instead of looking for Ron and Hermione he would eat a quick dinner and head out to the quiditch pitch. Flying would help him clear his mind and figure out what to say to Draco.

KnockKnockKnock

Severus opened the door to his office and let Remus in.

"Oh, it's you." said Severus. He crossed the room and sat down at his desk.

"Yes, it's me." replied Remus and then closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair opposite Severus' desk.

"Is it a message from Dumbledore? As it's obviously not time for your potion." said Snape impatiently.

"No, actually I came here because I wanted to talk to you." said Remus looking down.

Severus brought tore his eyes away from the parchment he had been writing on to look Remus in the eyes for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Talk about what, I wonder." he said pushing the parchment to the side.

"Talk about our relationshiop."said Remus.

"What relationship? We had a fling when we we're young, desparate, and confused, but that was eighteen years ago." scowled Severus.

"Not that anyone's counting, eh Sevy?" said Remus with an impish grin.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!" shouted Severus.

"Sorry, _Severus_." said Remus, "but you and I both know it was much more than a fling. We were young... yes. Confused... maybe. But desperate? Not a chance. I don't remember ever having a shortage of girls to snog, and if I remember correctly quite a few young men as well as women had their sights on the mysterious Mr. Snape.

"What is your point, Wolf." snapped Severus.

"A wee bit testy aren't we, Sevy? What's the matter... stress?" said the werewolf.

Severus scowled.

"Not to worry, I can help you with that." grinned Remus.

He got up out of the chair and before the other man could stop him began massaging Severus' shoulders. Every time it sounded like Severus was about to protest Remus kneaded his fingers harder into the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders.

Severus gave up his protest and decided he would put a stop to this as soon as it stopped feeling so good.

"You remember, don't you? The things these hands used to do to you, how good it felt."

Severus sighed. He did remember. No matter how hard he tried to forget. And yet here he was, experiencing a whole new set of thoughts and sensations he would definitely regret in the morning.

"What did you come here to say Remus." said Severus.

Remus smiled. Severus had called him by his first name, this was a very good sign.

"I came here to say that I made mistakes all those years ago. To say that I jumped to conclusions and that I was wrong. I've been living with those mistakes for the past eighteen years, because they cost me the love of my life."

Severus' breath hitched in his throat.

"Even if i did believe you who's to say I feel the same."

Remus pushed the swivel chair Severus was sitting in around so that Severus was facing him. He then pushed Severus' robes off of his shoulders and chest revealing a bite mark scar on the front of Severus' right shoulder. Remus traced the scar with his index finger and then bent down to softly brush it with his lips.

"You see, said Remus whispered in Severus' ear, "it's barely faded at all."

Then he straddled Severus over the chair and latched his mouth onto Severus' neck.

Severus stiffled a moan but Remus had felt him stiffen.

"It's ok luv," said Remus into Severus's neck, "let it out. We both want this."

Then he continued his sucking and licking at Severus' neck and chest. Severus moaned erotically. The sound of it excited Remus emmensely. He dragged Severus up pushed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely.

Severus tried to push him off but once he'd slipped Remus once slipped his tongue into his mouth Severus' mind went blank and all thoughts unrelated to that wonderful tongue now massaging his were thrown out.

Remus couldn't believe it. All that he had been missing all these years was finally his again. He savored every millimeter of the mouth he had gone so long without tasting. Merlin, it felt good. He hadn't been this excited since the last time. Remus press his erection to into the other mans pelvis who he noted with satisfation that Severus was sporting a firewood to match his own.

Severus broke the kiss, they had finally gone too far.

Remus was very annoyed indeed at the loss of contact with that beloved mouth.

Remus made to kiss Severus again but he turned away.

"This is wrong." he said, but then Remus began sucking and biting his neck again and so he forgot just why.

Remus began sucking on his nipple and he remembered again. He couldn't trust this. This was wonderful but tommorrow it would be gone.

"This is wrong!" he said pushing Remus off of him.

"No!" shouted Remus as he pinned Severus back up against the wall.

"No this is very..."

He kissed Severus' shoulder

"very"

He kissed Severus' neck.

"Right"

He kissed Severus' lips. But Severus was prepared for this and he grabbed Remus' shoulders and turned them around so know Remus was against the wall.

"No this is very, very wrong. I want you to leave my office."

Remus stared at him for a very long time and then shrugged straightened robes and walked towards the door. At the door he turned around.

"Good night Sevy."

And he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Firebolt in hand, Harry walked out onto the pitch. It was late November so there was a very chilly breeze. Harry new that he would only be able to stay outside for a half hour or so, after that it would just be too cold.

Draco had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had just noticed that the very person he had been thinking about was walking out onto the pitch. It seemed that Harry had yet to notice him so Draco was deciding whether to acknowledge him or pretend he didn't see him and walk the other way. Too late. Harry had finally seen him and was running in his direction.

"Draco, I'm glad I ran into you." said Harry panting slightly.

Draco found this out of breath Harry a lot less attractive than the confident seductive boy from Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco was glad, it mad him easier to blow off.

"And why is that, Potter." said Draco coolly.

Harry's face which had been aglow with excitement fell a little. It was as though Draco had forgotten everything that happened today.

Draco notice the change and felt sorry for his rudeness.

"I meant, you know, why would you want to see me." he revised, inwardly kicking himself.

"Oh," said Harry smiling again, " I just really wanted to talk to you. Can we sit down somewhere."

The part of Draco's mind that he could control felt a thrill at the thought of sitting somewhere alone with Harry. Even so, the rational part of Draco didn't agree with the idea of having an inimate chat with his arch enemy in public.

Harry saw the look on Draco's face and instantly understood. Draco still had his reputation to look after. Harry realized that his and Draco's past was a lot to overcome and wanted to make it as easy as possible for Draco.

"We can find somewhere secret to talk." said Harry, though he didn't no quite where.

"Where would that be." said. Draco.

They both thought about it for a second.

"The Room of Requirement!" they exclaimed in unison.

Harry checked his watch.

"Damn!"

"What?!"

"It's past curfew, were gonna have to sneak up there."

Harry picked up his and Draco's brooms and vanished them back to the broom shed. Then he pulled the tightly folded Invisibility Cloak from his back pocket.

"Do you really take that thing with you everywhere.?" said Draco looking amused.

"Yeah, and good thing too, 'cause it's about to save our asses from Filch. C'mere, get under it." Harry held his arm over Draco's head as to drape the cloak over him.

Draco very nervous being so close to Harry but he huddled in close to him so that the cloak would cover as much of them as possible. Talking to Harry had made Draco forget about the cold but the sudden change in temperature made him notice Harry's body heat even more than he normally would have.

When they reached the entrance to the castle they slowly creaked open the door and slipped inside the door. At first they tried to walk slowly and carefully but they heard a Draco heard something and jumped causing Harry to stumble noisily. The noise had surely alerted someone. Harry panicked. He grabbed Draco's hand a took off at a run.They didn't look back and they didn't stop running until they were just outside the Room of Requirement. Harry doubled over and put his hands on his knees panting. Draco did the same. They took a minute to catch their breath and then looked at each other. Draco started giggling.

"That was really fun."he said through his laughter.

Harry laughed too.

"Yeah it was" he said not failing to notice how adorable Draco looked.

Draco stopped laughing. He had forgotten that Harry had wanted to say something to him and upon remembering he became very curious as to what it was.

"Shall we go inside." he said.

"Yeah" said Harry.

They paced outside the door three times both thinking

"I need a place to talk to him."

Harry open the door for Draco and walked in after him, shutting the door behind himself.

The room was small and cozy containing a sofa and blankets in front of a lit fireplace.

Draco sat down on the couch and Harry sat down beside him. Draco looked at him expectantly.

"Draco, the thing I've been wanting to say is that I really think it's silly that we've can't get along. I mean, were really not that different really, and you're a really interesting person. I really would like to get to know you and you know be your friend." Harry said in a rush so it sounded like one impossibly long phrase.

Draco surveyed him. His words seemed sincere but he still looked anxious. Was that really what he wanted to say. Draco was interested in getting to know Harry and it didn't look like a trick. He decided that there was just more to the story.

"I've, been thinking along the same lines. There really is no reason we can't be friends but is that all you wanted to say."

Harry wasn't surprised that Draco picked up on it. He was very intelligent.

"No, actually, it isn't. Before we can become friends I need to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I've actually been trying to mess with your head a little. You know to make you uncomfortable. But that was mean of me, and I'm sorry.

It didn't come as a shock that Harry's behavior over the last few days was just an attempt to see him squirm. It was to be expected, after all, they had been enemies for six years. But it was impossible to be mad at such a childish offense even if it hadn't seemed like such at the time, especially with Harry looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you were trying to mess with me. If you hadn't noticed that's how we've oporated for the past several years. But we're putting it all in the past now, right?"

Harry smiled, he was so relieved. He hadn't expected Draco to be so understanding.

"Thanks, Draco, and I'm especially sorry for sneaking up behind you like that. I don't know what possessed me to do it but you have to admit, you were pretty cute blushing the way you did."

Harry had not meant to call Draco cute but Draco didn't seem to mind or maybe he just didn't notice.

"Whatever,Potter, I seem to recall making you blush quite a few times over the years."

Draco tried not to grin, Harry had called him cute. Admittedly, sexy would've been better, but the hey.

Harry notice the way Draco said Potter his voice was playful and impish and Harry though it was rather sexy.

In the midst fantisizing, Draco realized that he really wanted to apologize to Harry for a few things.

"Wait, while were on the subject of apologies, I'm sorry for saying things like "mudblood" I really don't feel that way anymore and I don't think I really ever did. It was just the way I was raised to toss a word like that around. I think the reason I mostly said it was that it was the one thing that really got your attention. I don't neccessarily have a problem with them but I just have to let myself get over this warped way of thinking I was force-fed."

Harry was so relieved to hear this. His plan was to win Draco over on Muggle-borns after they became good friends but to hear that he wasn't really predjudice at all made him very happy. Harry also felt weirdly happy that Draco had mostly used words like mudblood to get his attention.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I think it's really impressive that you can see above the way you were taught and see that it wasn't neccessarily the truth, you a really special person to be able to do that."

Harry was complimenting his character. This made Draco even happier than any compliment on his looks ever could but he couldn't let himself off yet. There were other things to apologize for.

"Harry, that's not all, I also wanted to apologize for um breaking your nose that one time." said Draco nervously.

It seemed to Harry like so long ago since the day Draco had broken his nose and it paled in comparison to the time he... How could he have forgotten! He had never apologized for that.

"Draco, don't even worry about that. What I really want to apologize for is using Sectumsempra on you. I swear at the time I didn't even know what it did or else I never would've done it. I can't believe I never apologized for that and I don't know how you could ever forgive me.

Draco hadn't forgotten about the Sectumsempra incident, but he had never really been angry about it. The look of horror on Harry's face when it had happen had told him it was an accident and at the time he felt almost relieved it had been painless which was much less than what he had been expecting from Voldemort when he couldn't...

" I'm sorry about Dumbledore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Dumbledore, I know he was really close to you."

"Yeah, but you didn't kill him Snape killed him, it was part of Dumbledore's plan, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it could've been, it almost was,... Harry before Severus killed him I was...

"Stop, Draco, I know what your going to say," Harry couldn't believe that Draco did know he had been there that night. "I know you were supposed to kill Dumbledore because Voldemort threatened your parents, but I saw you, I saw your eyes. You never would have done it. You're not a killer."

"What... what do you mean you saw me, how could you have."

"I was there, Draco, under the Invisibility Cloak. I saw the whole thing. You're not a killer."

Draco couldn't believe Harry had seen. He had seen Draco almost kill someone he loved and here he was comforting him, telling him he wasn't a killer. It was too much for Draco. He shook slightly as the tears fell down.

Harry stared at him. Draco had been through so much. Harry felt a renewed hatred for Voldemort for putting Draco through this. Threatening to kill his parents, trying to make him a murderer, threatening to kill Draco himself. Harry admired the boy... the man before him because even facing the death of himself and loved ones he could not kill another. Harry reached out and wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him close. He used his other had to wipe the tears from his face.

"You are the bravest person I've ever known." he whispered.

"How can you say that, Harry."

"You did what so few people have done in your position. Voldemort was threatening you. Most people would have done whatever he said to do in that situation. You were afraid but you defied him. Even if Dumbledore hadn't had a plan you wouldn't have killed him. You didn't let Voldemort own you. I admire that."

Harry's words touched Draco in a way that nothing else could have. The shame that had haunted him ever since that night vanished. Draco had never been so happy. He hugged Harry tightly and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much it means to me that you would say that."

"I meant every word." Harry said quietly, then he yawned and looked at his wrist which was still resting on Draco's shoulder.

Draco noticed him check his watched and asked him what time it was.

"2:57, it's too late to go back to our common rooms, we'll just have to sleep here for the night." said Harry.

Draco looked at Harry. He no longer had any doubt that Harry's offer for friendship was completely sincere and despite the fact that he they had only been friends for a few hours, he felt completely comfortable with him. Even so, Draco wonder how Harry felt about having to share a couch with him.

"I guess that's best. I'll just conjure up so blankets and sleep on the floor, you can have the sofa." said Draco watching Harry's expression carefully.

"No need, we can both fit on the couch..." Harry paused "don't worry I won't do anything to you, but if you're nervous I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm not nervous, I just didn't want to tempt you, so don't blame me if you can't controll yourself." Draco said playfully.

Though in his mind he knew he was the one who would have to keep himself under control.

"Not gonna happen, Draco." said Harry

Even though he knew that it could especially if Draco kept being so damnably adorable. He really did want to be friends with Draco for as long as possible before seeking a romantic relationship with him He wanted Draco to trust him which couldn't happen if he didn't trust himself.

"On second thought there is no way we could both fit on this little couch comfortably..."

Harry thought Draco looked hurt when he said this, maybe Draco thought it meant he was scared to get close to him again. Harry revised his sentence.

"I think I should at least transform it into a big bed." he finished.

Harry couldn't read Draco's expression but he didn't look hurt.

"Oh that's fine" said Draco.

Harry concentrated very hard and transformed the sofa into a large brass bed with a big down comforter, and two pillows.

"Not bad" said Draco, "I've always been pants at Transfiguration."

He then slipped under the covers of the right side of the bed and Harry took the left side.

Draco extinguished the fire with the flick of his wand thinking it that this was quite an interesting end to quite and interesting night.


End file.
